1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of thermally insulating coverings and processes for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
For protection against radiant heat, use is generally made of mats formed from inorganic fibers, such as, for example, glass, mineral fibers, or fibers of a ceramic nature. As a function of the heat emission magnitude, the thickness of the covering mats is varied, i.e. the greater the insulation requirement, the thicker the mat. This leads to the disadvantages of large insulation space requirements and of thermal instability characteristcs for coverings. These disadvantages are prejudicial and labor-consuming at the time of installation.